Continuation of combined clinical and immunologic study of treatment of hay fever and asthma due to pollens is proposed. Matched groups of patients will be compared in controlled studies of immunotherapy or new drugs. At the same time immunologic studies will be performed, including basophile sensitivity and/or reactivity, serum IgG and IgE antibody titers, and IgG and IgA antibodies in secretions.